Goodnight Pup
by Twin A 07
Summary: A small little something something I put together. Zack has to sort out how he feels about his mentor, Angeal... And then determine if its right or not. Rating may Change in later Chapters...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: … Come now. If I really owned Final Fantasy VII, do you think I would be writing fanfics about it?… Okay so I would. So Let me clarify that I do not own FFVII OR any or its characters… If I did… Zack wouldn't have died…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Total concentration. That's what this task required. He would have to give it his all if he were to be successful. Anything less… It would be certain defeat. He couldn't fail… Not now. He came so far! If he were to fail now, all his hard work, everything… It would all be for not. They were all counting on him! He… He couldn't fail them. That would be like failing himself.

Taking a deep breath, he slowly released it, allowing himself to calm down. Glowing blue orbs closed briefly before opening, a determined look in them. Hands grasped the necessary tools. This was it… The moment of Truth. Everything depended on them. Without them… The mission was a failure. And he couldn't fail!! HE… He just couldn't!!! He was a SOLDIER for crying out loud!

"Its not Rocket Science… Just thread it already. Your pants aren't going to fix themselves Zack." An irritated voice broke the silence, causing the young man to lose his concentration. Zack frowned, looking up at the other.

"Angeal…" he whined, "Why do I have to sow them?" He asked, looking at the thread and needle in his hands. He frowned; placing the two down and picking up the pants he was suppose to be stitching. A smirk crossed the older SOLDIERs face.

"Because there's no one around to fix them. You have to learn for yourself." He stated, the faintest hint of laugher detected in his voice. Zack had obviously heard the hidden laughter, because a glared appeared on his features. Angeal let out the laughter he'd been holding back. The young man before him was truly something else. Zack was young, only sixteen-years-old, yet here he was… SOLDIER Second Class. Not many could brag about that. He'd joined Shin-Ra at the age of fourteen. Angeal had first noticed his talents. Two short years later, and Angeal was already considering 'The Puppy' as he liked to refer to him as, For SOLDIER First Class.

"Angeal!" Zack said, whining tone rising slightly. A sigh escaped Angeal as he shook his head. During a small training bout, the sword Angeal had been wielding had cut through the others pants. Angeal had pointed this out to Zack and told him to be more careful. His enemies were going to leave him in a lot worse state than just ripped pants. They'd ended the training session then, and he'd told the boy to go fix his pants… By himself. Ten minutes later, Zack had plopped down on his office floor and made himself quite comfortable. He put on a new pair of pants; the ripped pair was currently lying on the floor in front of him.

"I though I told you to fix that in your room." Angeal said from his spot at his chair behind his desk. Zack grinned up at the older man.

"No, you just told me to go fix my pants. You failed to specify the where part." Zack pointed out to him. Angeal glared at Zack… That little smart ass…

It was common sense. But I guess you missed out on that as well." He said. Even though his tone was annoyed, a small smirk rested on his features. He then looked at the thread and needle that was suppose to be sowing the pants. "Aren't you don't yet?" he asked. A small frown appeared on Zack's features as he looked at the two objects he was suppose to be using.

"I can't thread a needle. I'm a SOLDIER Angeal… Not a seamstress." He said, crossing his arms. He looked at the pants he was currently holding. A small look of disgust appeared on his features. It would be so much more simpler to buy a new pair of pants. Angeal had told him no. That saving money was important. Zack understood his point of view. Being a SOLDIER, their income was excellent. They were able to spend as much as they wanted. However both came from poor families. So both understood the need to save as much money as possible. Fate had been kind to them when they achieved their ranks. But fate could also take that away from them just as easily. He was brought out of his musing by Angeal's sigh. He blinked, glowing blue optics looked up at the older man. His head tilted to the side slightly as looked at the other.

"Give them here. I'm going to show you once and only once." He said, holding out his hand. A smile erupted onto Zack's face as he quickly grabbed the thread and needle with his free hand. Scrambling to his feet, he headed over to Angeal's desk. Angeal took the thread and needle from him. "Okay, now pay attention. To make it easier, wet the end of the thread with your mouth. It makes it easier to thread the needle."

He stuck the thread into his mouth, wetting the end. He then showed Zack how to thread the needle and did the first few stitches before handing it over to Zack. He told the young man that he would never learn how to do it if he didn't try for himself. Zack soon found himself sitting on the floor, legs crossed Indian style as he started to sow his pants just like Angeal had showed him. When he'd finished with the task, his face lit up like a Christmas tree as he got up and basically shoved his pants in Angeal's face. The said SOLDIER quickly leaned back in his chair and shoved the offending clothing item out of his face. That was something he did NOT want that close to his face. A small glare landed on Zack, but quickly vanished as he shook his head. It was amusing, seeing how easily Zack got excited.

"Good… Now you can leave my office and go do something else. Go show it to the other men in the dormitory. I'm sure they'll be _thrilled_." He said, heavy sarcasm dripping off his voice. Whether or not the other noticed this was unknown, for he simply waved the comment aside.

"Angeal… It's after hours… I'm not allowed out in the halls." He pointed out. Angeal blinked, looking at the clock on his wall. It was after hours all right… It was one in the morning. He sighed, placing his head in his hands as he massaged the growing migraine. That meant he was stuck with the Pup for the night. He looked up at Zack, realizing it had gone quiet… Almost to quiet for Angeal's liking. It was never a good thing when the energetic young man was quiet. He looked over to where Zack had been… He wasn't there. He blinked, looking around his office, stopping at the small couch that rest against the far wall.

A small smile pulled the corners of his lips up. Apparently it had been past Zack's bedtime… For the young man was currently lying on his side, his right arm folded under him as a pillow. His back was leaning against the back of the couch. Shaking his head, Angeal stood up, grabbing the discarded pants that had been thrown on a chair. Folding the pants, he gently lifted the boys arm out from under him and placed the pants there as a make shift pillow. It would be better for his arm this way. He didn't want him waking up with a cramped arm.

He stayed where he was, knelt down at his level, just staring at him. So much pride… He would never have thought that so much pride could exist in one person. Yet Zack took being a SOLDIER seriously. He took pride in what it meant, and he never lost sight of his dreams. _'To be a Hero!'_ He even said it with pride. He rustled the mass of spiky black hair gently.

"Never forget your Pride Pup." He said lightly to him. He got up and walked over to his desk. The lamp sitting on the corner was the only source of light. He turned it off before making his way to a door on the left side, his bedroom. He opened it and looked at Zack before entering. "Good night Pup."

Twin A 07 – Yay… My first Final Fantasy VII story!! Okay, so this is set before the events of Crisis Core. Just a small little something I whipped up. There's really no pairing, but if you wanted or looked extremely close… as in got down on your hands and knees with a microscope I guess you can see a bit of AngealxZack. Dunno… Anyways, R&R please!! I accept constructive criticism… After all, you learn from your mistakes


	2. Chapter 2

**Twin A 07** – Okay. I really wasn't sure if I was going to write another chapter for this or not… But I did…

**Disclaimer** – I don't own anything related to FFVII… except for a copy of the game…. Everything else is owned by Square Enix.

**Chapter 2**

A new day, a new lesson. Yawning loudly, Zack followed Angeal down the corridor towards the mess hall. He grumbled slightly under his breath. Today was _not_ turning out to be a good day. And it was only… Nine O'clock in the morning! He glared at the back in front of him. It was all _his_ fault…

Previously that Morning

Angeal walked into his office. It was seven o'clock, and he still had to finish the paper work from yesterday. He blinked in confusion, hearing a soft snoring noise. What on Gaia was it? Angeal's first thought was that they had a rodent problem. However the sound was to loud for a rodent… There it was again! …Whatever _it_ was had grunted. That was some rodent.

He made his way to his desk, turning on the lamp there. His eyes adjusted quickly as he confirmed what had been making the noise. It was a rodent alright… A rodent by the name of Zack fair. Why was the young man in his office? Surely it was too early for him to have gotten up… It was a Saturday. He then remembered the previous night. Zack had been sowing his pants. And sure enough, there were the folded pants… being hugged by his apprentice.

Angeal smiled lightly, walking over to the boy. He was on the verge of falling off the couch as it was… however, he couldn't bring himself to wake him up there really was no need to be. His mind made up, Angeal leaned over the boy slightly, readjusting him on the couch. Zack's only response was to find his comfortable spot and settle down with a contented sigh. Angeal chuckled lightly, noticing the smile on the other's face. Even in his sleep he had that obnoxious smile. But that's what made him Zack.

He ran his hand through the mass of spikes again. The softness of the hair reminded him that there was no gel… His hair did it naturally. He allowed his hand to linger for a few more seconds before heading back to his desk. He'd let The Puppy sleep in for a bit.

An hour and a half later found Angeal completing the last of the paperwork. A small sigh escaped h him as he leaned back into his chair, stretching slightly. He yawned slightly before getting up. He made his way towards the couch where Zack lay still asleep. He shook his he shoulder slightly to wake him. However the youth didn't seem to want to wake up. Angeal frowned slightly as his only reward was a whine as the youth rolled over.

"Zack. Get up" He said with a sigh. Again he failed to get a reaction from the boy. Glaring slightly, he shook the other harder, hoping to get a reaction but failed. An irritated sigh escaped him as he ran his hand through his hair. He kicked the couch, causing it to slam against the wall. Still the teenager slept on.

"Zack I'm warning you." He said, hoping that by giving him a threat, the other would snap to attention. Still nothing. A small smirk formed on his features. Well, he _had_ warned the boy… Had he not?

He made his way back to his quarters, disappearing in side for only a few minutes. When he emerged, he was holding a cream jar. He smirked lightly as he looked at it. It was a cream that, when applied, heated the skin to relax the muscles. Now, what did this have to do with Zack? … Well, he _had_ warned him. Not his fault the boy was persistent. He knelt down, carefully turning the boy onto his back. His face was that of peace, and Angeal felt guilty for what he was about to do. Stealing himself, he reached for the boy's pants. Undoing them, he slipped them down slightly. He quickly took the lid off the jar and got a good amount of the cream on his hand. He then grasped the hem of the boy's boxers. Lifting slightly, he quickly rubbed all of the cream on the inside of the boxers. Putting them back, he quickly redid the boy's pants and removed himself from the vicinity.

He watched as a few seconds passed with no reaction. But slowly, the others face started to twist into that of discomfort. However it appeared the boy was still sleeping, almost as if having a bad dream. Before long, his eyes fluttered open… Still trying to determine if what he was feeling was real or not. His eyes then snapped open as he quickly determined it was real in deed. He quickly got up, swearing as he danced round a bit as he struggled to get his pants undone. Kicking off the pants, along with his boots, he quickly removed the offending piece of material. His eyes were brimming with tears as he willed his breathing to calm down slightly.

Angeal couldn't help but laugh at the boy's reaction. Zack blinked, looking up at Angeal, as if he just realized the other was in there. In fact, Angeal was pretty sure the other _did_ just notice him… This only caused him to laugh harder. Zack's face turned a deep red as he remembered where he was… In Angeal's office… With his dick hanging out… With Angeal _laughing_ right in _front_ of him. He quickly grabbed the pants that had been folded on the couch and quickly covered himself.

Present Time

So here he was, completely dressed –minus the damned boxers—and glaring at Angeal's back. He'd been completely exposed to Angeal. A blush slowly creeping over his features, although he was happy it hadn't been as bad as the one in the office. Apparently, Angeal had noticed his embarrassment and had allowed him to use his shower to get washed. He figured Zack would want to wash off a certain burning part of him and he might as well get a shower whilst there…

To say he was confused was an understatement really. To be honest, Zack wasn't sure _how_ he felt, and that scared him more. He tried to catch Angeal's eyes to see what the older man thought or _anything_ for that matter. But Angeal's expression was the same as it always way… Neutral. Zack felt himself becoming angry… Although _why_ he was becoming angry, not even he knew… He frowned slightly, crossing his arms over his chest as he focused on his feet. Now he was just confusing himself, and he wasn't sure what he confused himself on. His thoughts were quickly dispelled when he slammed into something hard… He stumbled back slightly; looking up at Angeal's concerned face.

"Are you okay Zack?" he asked. It wasn't normal for the young boy to be so quiet… It was, well… Not normal. He frowned slightly, trying to figure out what was bothering the youth. Zack blinked, looking at Angeal, quickly shaking his head.

"No. I'm fine…" he said, smiling to convince Angeal… Or was that to convince himself? At this time, he really wasn't sure _who_ he was trying to convince, he just… was. He then thought for a bit. "Um… Angeal, I'm not really hungry..." he said, rubbing the back of his head slightly. This caused the frown on Angeal's face to deepen. Zack… Not hungry? That was the same as the other being down in the dumps. Wasn't normal, and shouldn't be allowed.

"Alright, what's wrong?" he asked him, turning face the other. Zack backed up slightly, frowning.

"Nothing. I'm just not hungry." He said, pouting slightly. Angeal always insisted that he eat three meals a day… Regardless of how small or big they were. Zack normally burned off the calories he ate within the hour with all the movement he did. Unless the other wasn't feeling well, something Angeal doubted because he would have complained by now, then there was something bothering him. He sighed, nodding his head. Well, he really couldn't force the other to eat if he wasn't hungry. He himself had, had a small apple while doing his paper work.

"Fine… You have an hour then until you're to report to the Training rooms. We'll practice Magic and Materia usage as planned and on schedule. Don't be late." He said, heading off down a separate hall… Might as well get a head start with today's paper work. Zack nodded his head, watching Angeal walked down the hall. He sighed lightly, running his hand through his chopped hair. He then continued his way into the Mess Hall… Might as well spend the hour with what few friends he did have…

**TBC…**

**Twin A 07** – Yay… Another chapter. I was really debating if I was going to continue this or not. But a good friend of mine said she wanted another chapter… So I guess you guys benefit as well . I wanna thank the two people who reviewed, _**Jenny**_ and _**Amarissia**__ Thanks for the reviews!!! Also, thanks Jenny for pointing out the age. I had written his age as sixteen ((At least it's that way in my notebook )) but when I was typing it… at like... two in the morning I might have just been going off my age… LOL. Thanks!_


End file.
